The Lady of Roses
by Anastasia Stuart
Summary: Anastasia Stuart sister to Mary queen of Scotts is not a princess in fact she is as far from it as she can be she is the bastard of king James V and older sister to Mary queen of Scotts. What will happen when she meets lord Stéphane Narcisse? Will they find love or will it all end in disaster?


Authors Note:**Narcisse makes an appearance in this chapter I promise, and thank you to everyone who commented saying that they liked the prologue it gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. Enjoy!**

I walked into the palace and instantly saw a woman wearing a golden crown a beautiful emerald green dress with a black sash walking over to myself and my party. She was walking beside the king with her ladies in waiting behind them. She finished up a conversation with the king and walked over to me with a huge smile on her face. Her arms were outstretched and just before she reached me I curtsied then rose to meet her, my arms open wide as well. We pulled each other into a tight embrace then we pulled back smiling Mary spoke first,  
>"Anastasia look at you!"<br>I chuckled,  
>"Look at me? Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were a scrawny six years old! Now you're all grown up and married to the king of France no less!"<br>She smiled and hugged me again then the king walked over,  
>"Anastasia, meet Francis my husband and the king of France."<br>I curtsied and he bowed his head slightly,  
>"It is a pleasure to see you again Anastasia."<br>"Thank you it's nice to see you as well."

By the end of spending the day with Mary I had been shown the entire castle and most of the grounds. I was tired by the time I was finally shown to my rooms. I very ungracefully flopped onto my bed and sighed in contentment. Mary walked in after me and giggled while staring at my relaxed forum. I sat up and propped my head on one arm,  
>"Is the pleasure of my company requested at dinner?"<br>She gave me a sweet smile, "tonight we're hosting a banquet in honor of the French victories at Calais last year, while I do not demand that you come, as your queen I ask as your sister to come and spend some time with my friends and I."  
>I sat up fully and sighed, "What will I wear?"<br>She smiles then said, "I can help you with that."  
>She pulled me into a standing position then we walked over to my trunks where we chose a few gowns for me to model which I did then we chose a white and gold gown with a beaded lace overlay and sleeves that came to my elbows of the same material. I wore sparkling gold shoes and Mary lent me her pearl neckless to wear along with pearl drop earrings, and a bracelet that looked as if made if lace. Once I was wearing the proper accessories Mary applied my make-up, she dusted gold in the inside of my eye and brown on the out which brightened my blue eyes then she added coral pink lip rouge. Then she did my hair brushing through it then she bradded a part of my hair around the back of my head the rest falling down in soft blonde curls. The finishing touch was a tiara which, I will have you know I tried very hardly to decline, it was gold with diamonds encrusted in leave shaped sections in the base it has two loops decorated with diamonds she slipped the tiara on my head and stepped back taking a look at me.<br>"Oh Anastasia, you look wonderful! Come, look in the mirror!"

I did and I gasped I looked beautiful and like I belonged there at court I turned and faced Mary and hugged her.

"Now let's go downstairs and see your subjects, my queen."

We linked arms and walked downstairs and entered the ball room everyone curtsying to Mary, then Francis walked up to us taking Mary's hand I unlinked our arms and curtsied to Francis. I walked with Mary until we came across a group of three girls that all curtsied one had straight brown hair another had curly black hair and the last had straight blonde hair. The first was wearing a light blue dress with a scoop neck, the second was wearing a maroon dress with a v neck, and the last was wearing a light pink gown with a straight neck line. Then Mary spoke "Anastasia you remember Kenna, Lola, and Greer." I smiled,

"No, this cannot be Kenna, Lola, and Greer why, you are all far too old to be them, look at all of you all, all grown up!"

They all laugh and hug me and I hug them back then Kenna says,

"come on, let us introduce you to some of the single lords here!"

We all curtsy to Mary then Kenna and Greer grab my arms pulling my along behind them all of us giggling. Lola had decided to stay with Mary and Francis so it was only Kenna Greer and I.

I was introduced to almost every lord in the room even the married ones, Kenna and Greer had left me to my own devices and I am at one of the several tables around the room that held food and wine, I am filling up a plate with some fruits when a women wearing a brown gown with red around her collar and her wrists along with a gold crown with ruby's encrusted walked up next to me. I curtsied assuming that she was Catherine de' Medici she turned and looked at me questioningly,

"who are you?" I smiled,

"Anastasia Stuart your grace, sister to queen Mary." She looked confused for a second then sighed, "Ah yes the bastard. How are you enjoying court?" I smiled then took a sip of my wine and replied, "Very much your grace, everyone that I have me has been so nice." She chuckled,

"I am glad that you are enjoying yourself I-"she was going to say more when a man with short brown hair and brown eyes walked up beside her, he was wearing a red tunic with patterns made out of white thread, with gold trim on the arms and around the collar, with black pants and black boots that come up to his knees.

"Your grace, how are you?" She raised her eyebrows at me then she turned to face him,

"Lord Narcisse, I am very well thank you and you?" he glanced over at me looked me up and down then responded to Catherine,

"Very well thank you, but who is this lovely creature behind you?" She takes a step back then introduces me,

"Narcisse, may I introduce Anastasia Stuart older sister to queen Mary." Narcisse took my hand and kissed it while bowing and I curtsied. Once we stood he gave me a smile that made my heart beat a little faster,

"Miss Stuart you are radiant." I gave him a shy smile,

"Thank you my lord," then Catherine cut in,

"excuse me."

He bowed and I curtsied. "I do not believe that I have seen you here before do you come here often?" I shook my had no,

"I do not think that you would have seen me here before, I have just arrived today." He chuckles,

"ah that's it well if I may ask how you find court?"

"I like it very much people here are so kind to me." He looked as if he wanted to say more but then Kenna walked over to me and told me that Mary wanted to see me. I gave him an apologetic smile curtsied then left with Kenna. I spent the rest of the night with Mary and the girls unless I was asked to dance which was quite often. By then end of the night I was so tired that I thought about just sleeping in my gown but I thought better of it. I changed into a nightgown then removed all of the jewelry and the crown and undid my hair. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it! Please R+R!

Anastasias banquet outfit: calais_victory_banquet_outfit/set?id=140500934

Her nightgown: cgi/set?id=140654627


End file.
